kangaroosfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans Merci
Sans Merci is the idol group of Seiran High School. It used to have nine girls but Shizuku has since moved on. History Backstory Marika, Ayumi, and Akiru never met before, until now. When they realize they keep saying that they all look like models, so they decide to be idols and they create the song Requiem. Marika told her mom if she can be a school idol but her mom said no, but it turns out, you don't go home to be a school idol, just tell the student council president if they can be an idol. Amour Amano said no. The three girls are screwed. However, Sachiko and Shizuku pity the three and join their group. They have successfully created Sans Merci and have created the song One And The Same. Eventually, Aya wants to get on board. Ayumi calls her ugly, but Marika wants her, and then Ayumi hears her voice and she's like "oh my God that's so beautiful and her eyebrows are queen", so Aya is in. Yumi is under the notion that pop is poop and classical is king. Her girlfriend Seira commonly mixes EDM and classical together. However, none of them judge each other for their musical preference, it's just their taste. The thing that brings them together is that they both hate school idols. But when they find out Shizuku, a girl that they both respect for an unknown reason, is in the group, they try to get on board. This makes Shizuku uncomfortable, so Marika holds a school idol contest. This makes Shizuku even more uncomfortable, so she justs puts them both in. Minami sees these girls as childish, but she doesn't like the cooking club, so she leaves and becomes a school idol. Sans Merci's lineup is complete, and in a snap, they make a third song, Ruru Asobiba Nashi. Time Warp (maybe?) Sans Merci has done their final show in 2018, with their last song being Oyasuminasai, arigato gozaimasu.. However, a time warp happened. Shizuku disappeared, with Amour in her place. And Seira is like 15, now, so what's going on? The timeline has changed. Along with Emma Verde and Kanata Konoe, Shizuku is in the Nijigasaki High School and has been in a similar situation where she and eight other girls (and a nameless nobody) start the Nijigasaki High School Idol Club. Sub-units and Girls Secrets Based on the Disney Princesses Cinderella, Briar Rose, and Belle, this is the first group. * Marika Ichinose decided to get under people's noses and start an idol group based on Disney Princesses. It failed, but Secrets was made to keep that alive. * Minami Nagayama bakes a lot of stuff and she would do it again. * Shizuku Osaka is a professional high school actress, or at least as professional as a high school actress can be. Oleander * Seira Kujo just wanted the excuse to play the violin. * Ayumi Torii doubts that anything would help this group stay alive. * Aya Sugisaki believes that everything will go awfully wrong. Guillotine * Sachiko Tanaka, also known as the Wizard of the Abyss, loves Shakespeare and Lovecraft, according to her choice of words. * Akiru Shinomiya loves to skate, and she loves sharp things. * Yumi Fujishiro the most mature of the whole Princess BFF team. She actually takes this seriously. Category:Idol Groups Category:Sans Merci